Se feliz en el bosque
by AnnekeIris
Summary: Que vas a ser feliz – noto que sus ojos se ponen brillante por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir – permítete eso Katniss. Se feliz en el bosque. Regalo para FromTheFuture. AI Navideño del foro Hasta el final de la pradera.


**Regalo para FromTheFuture. AI Navideño del foro Hasta el final de la pradera.**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Se feliz en el bosque<span>_**

- Sé que esta explicación tuvo que ser antes, quizás nunca debí mentirte, pero no quería atarte a mi futuro que estaba en veremos.

- ¿y cuál es tu verdad? – le pregunto despectiva.

- Estos dos años estuve en la cárcel Katniss – su confesión me dejo helada – fui condenado por traición.

- ¿Traición? ¿Por qué?

- Katniss siéntate – Gale toma mis manos y me guía al sillón, no dejo de temblar, trato de buscar mentira en sus ojos, pero no la encuentro – Cuando nos separamos en medio de la batalla, me rescato una unidad de los rebeldes, estaban muy cerca, trate de volver a buscarte, pero no me dejaron, estaban evacuando porque atacarían el área. Cuando subimos a un aerodeslizador busque al alto mando, quería decirle que tú estabas abajo. No me escucharon- Gale calla un momento, aprieta fuerte mis manos que han dejado de temblar, aun trato de buscar la falla en su relato, pero no la encuentro – entonces todo se descontrolo, golpee al general, dejándolo inconsciente, su guardia trato de detenerme, pero quedo petrificada cuando les dije que el Sinsajo estaba en la mansión, introduje mi clave al sistema para detener el ataque, pero la orden venia de mucho más arriba, la alarma sonó, un pelotón más grande de soldados vino a controlar la situación, me golpearon y todo se fue a negro.

- ¿Nunca supiste que estaba Prim ahí? – pregunto con la voz quebrada.

- Nunca. De ser así, no lo sé, hubiera tratado de hacer algo mas – Gale golpea la mesa de centro – de haber sabido ¡nunca hubiera creado la bomba!

- Jamás lo hubieras sabido – trato de consolarlo, pero mi voz suena vacía.

- Tu sabias que esa bomba no estaba bien …

- Gale

- Que algo muy malo pasaría …

- Gale

- Estaba ciego por la guerra …

- ¡Gale! – grito – reconoce que tu sed de venganza te supero. Punto.

- Así es Katniss, me convirtió en algo que no era – no pude evitar recordar los que me dijo Peeta, antes de los primeros juegos, él siempre fue el mejor, tenía muy claro que en una guerra nadie gana.

- A mí también me cegó la sed de venganza Gale, yo también mate a gente – reconozco, quien soy yo para juzgarlo, además ahora sé que el hizo de todo para evitar la bomba, que al final se dio cuenta que estaba mal, solo que fue demasiado tarde - ¿Cómo fue la cárcel?

- Mucho trabajo forzado, ahí habían muchas manos que podían ayudar en la reconstrucción, lo cual a mí me gustaba mucho, así el estar encerrado no me volvía loco, mi madre siempre estuvo apoyándome y al final me ofrecieron una rebaja de condena por buena conducta.

- Debiste haberme dicho la verdad – un nudo se ha formado en la garganta, tan egoísta pensando que Gale se lo estaba pasando en grande y yo no estuve ahí para apoyarlo.

- ¿para qué? Tú no puedes salir del 12 – sonrió ante lo obvio, luego de un momento de silencio digo.

- ¿quieres un té? – el asiente con su cabeza y yo voy hasta la cocina para poner la tetera al fuego, pero Gale gracias a sus silenciosos pasos de cazador me siguió hasta la cocina sin que me dé cuenta y cuando me di vuelta él estaba a escasos centímetros míos.

- No hubo día en que no pensara en ti Katniss – con el dorso de su mano acaricio mi mejilla, fue un gesto tan dulce, tan cálido, creí que jamás volvería a ver a Gale, ni menos poder recibir otro gesto cariñoso de él.

- Y yo en ti Gale.

Ni siquiera note como se acercó a mí, capturo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso dulcemente, pero con su toque de amargura, noto las ansias de dos años privado de libertad y cuando sus dedos acarician mis mejillas noto que estoy llorando, porque desde los primeros juegos, la falta de gestos dulces me convirtieron en una mujer dura, enterrando a la cazadora de la que se enamoró Gale y cambiando a mi compañero que tanto quería. Cruzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, noto la firmeza con la que me acuna, el calor de su pecho, el latir de su corazón. Todas estas sensaciones producen un fuerte feed- back de cuando sentía todo esto antes de los juegos, en nuestras jornadas de caza, como me gustaban sus abrazos que me protegían del frio invierno, como su contacto ya me gustaba en ese entonces.

La verdad me golpea fuerte, desde ese entonces ya lo quería demasiado. Pero las circunstancias me obligaron a enterrarlo todo, ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad y no la perderé, sé que juntos encontraremos un camino que recorrer aquí en el 12. Ahora yo le devuelvo el beso, con la misma suavidad hace que me pierda en el tiempo, abandonándome a la plenitud que siente mi corazón revitalizado de esperanzas ahora que Gale está a mi lado. Yo soy suya, él es mío.

- Debo irme antes de que anochezca – me dice al romper el beso.

- ¿Dónde te estas quedando?

- Pienso arreglar la cabaña del lago, he podido hacerme de algunos materiales, la verdad que no me veo aquí en el 12, sino en mi bosque – sonrió ante la visión, seria hermoso vivir ahí por siempre – siempre serás bienvenida Katniss, pero tampoco me molestaría un poco de ayuda.

- Bueno - rio más abiertamente.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta, entra una cálida brisa de fines de verano, Gale se gira para despedirse, es un momento incomodo porque después de lo que ha pasado, no sé si despedirlo con un beso en la cara o en los labios. Gale soluciona ese conflicto antes que yo y con un gran abrazo captura mis labios con los suyos. Después de un dulce momento nos separamos.

- Deseo que en un futuro – noto el nervio en su voz – tú quieras… vivir en la cabaña – clava sus ojos en los míos, grises y llenos de esperanza recuperada, como su libertad – junto a mí.

¿Me estaba pidiendo vivir con él? ¿Con todo lo que eso implica? Pero ahora mi corazón no puede darle un no definitivo, luchamos para que las cosas cambiaran y lo hicieron. Ya no hay Juegos del Hambre, ya no hay muerte y pobreza. Quizás ha llegado el momento de permitirme soñar.

- Mañana deberíamos cazar ¿nos vemos en nuestra roca? – los ojos de Gale se iluminan y no puedo evitar sonreír, creí que jamás volvería a esos viejos tiempos.

- Ahí estaré – y dándome un fugaz beso en los labios se aleja por el camino.

He pasado un buen rato pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, pero no puedo dejar de sentir emoción, por volver a descubrir a mi compañero, por la dulzura de sus gestos y sus cálidos besos. También saber que estuvo preso me hunde un poco, yo debí estar ahí con él ¿en que momento Gale paso a ser un extraño? no pude darme cuenta de que me mentía acerca del trabajo en el Distrito 2, estaba demasiado ensimismada en mi dolor. Después de un rato me dispongo a preparar la cena, Peeta no tardará en llegar de la panadería.

- ¡Hola Katniss! - entra Peeta en la cocina, dejando sobre la mesa pan y dulces traídos de su panadería.

- Hola ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunto mientras sirvo carne y papas y le lleno su taza de té con agua hervida.

- Bien ¿y a ti? ¿Cómo te fue con Gale? – casi lo quemo con la tetera.

- ¿¡cómo sabes eso!? – Peeta ríe divertido por mi reacción yo le frunzo el ceño.

- Porque fue a verme temprano a la panadería – responde tranquilo mientras corta su carne, yo me sirvo mi taza y me siento a la mesa.

- ¿y a que fue?

- Quería preguntarme si éramos pareja – me pongo roja ante eso ¿Peeta y yo? Ni por asomo – me pareció extraña la pregunta, acuérdate que Panem casi se quebró otra vez al saber que los trágicos amantes no estaban juntos, pero luego me explico que estuvo en la cárcel y por eso no sabía. Entonces ahí me reconoció que volvía para recuperar todo lo perdido, incluido a ti.

- Si también me conto lo que le paso – no puedo evitar que mi voz se quiebre ante el dolor que me causa pensar en lo que sufrió Gale en esos dos años.

- ¿lo perdonaras? – Peeta deja su tenedor, para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

- Ya lo hice – agacho la mirada, sonrojada y sonriente al recordar sus besos.

- Me alegro – sonríe sinceramente – ya no son tiempos para el rencor, sino para seguir avanzando.

- Mañana iré a cazar con el – estoy demasiado emocionada por eso, Peeta sonríe ante mi actitud.

- No tienes que tener miedo Katniss, ahora tienen todo el tiempo para volver a armarse – Peeta se levanta y camina hacia mi lado, luego toma mis hombros con sus manos y me mira fijamente – prométeme algo Katniss.

- ¿Qué?

- Que vas a ser feliz – noto que sus ojos se ponen brillante por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir – permítete eso Katniss. Se feliz en el bosque.

- Te lo prometo – y mi voz se quiebra, nuevamente Peeta me ayuda a tomarlo todo y quedármelo para mí.

- Te quiero – y me acuna en un fuerte abrazo.

- Yo también te quiero Peeta – susurro desde el corazón.

Mientras avanzo hacia nuestra roca de encuentro, diviso a Gale apoyado contra ella, observando como los primeros rayos del sol bañan al bosque, rompo una ramita bajo mis pies a propósito, el me escucha y gira a verme.

- ¡Buenos días Gale!

- ¡Buenos días Catnip! ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer hoy?

- Creo que deberíamos volver a colocar nuestra línea de trampas – le digo muy profesional.

- Tienes toda la razón ¡vamos!

Mientras lo veo trabajar me cuesta creer que este hombre ya tiene 22 años, yo lo veo y parece mi chico de 12 entusiasmado y dedicado con sus trampas "obras de arte" y mientras él está enfocado en sus manos, yo observo su rostro. Ojos grises y piel aceitunada, se le han formado pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, está mucho más delgado, tiene una mirada vieja, pero lo entiendo ya hemos visto mucho en esta vida. De repente el nota mi mirada y se gira hacia mí, quedando nuevamente a escasos centímetros.

- ¿has pensado en lo que te dije ayer? ¿te ves viviendo aquí en el bosque junto a mí?

- Tu perteneces al bosque, yo pertenezco al bosque – sus ojos se ilusionan una gran sonrisa levanta sus mejillas huecas – ambos nos pertenecemos.

Y ahora soy yo la que uno mis labios a los suyos, deseosa de mas, de un futuro juntos, ahora como un compañero de vida y siento hambre de él, ganas de nunca perder este contacto, nuestros besos y abrazos.

* * *

><p><strong>y que tal? espero te guste, tome tu petición como un desafío porque me saca mucho de mi zona de confort, pero lo hizo con mucho cariño esperando que te guste.<strong>

**Felices reyes! (es así? ya que yo soy de Chile y no entiendo mucho jijijiji) **

**Muchos saludos ARROZ!**


End file.
